The Story Of Ivy Kentwell
by xXEvilUnicornXx
Summary: This is a story of a girl named Ivy Kentwell. Who has just moved from New York to California. Life is hard, especially at her new school. Ivy's never been the kind of girl to think about love. She didn't believe in any of it. Maybe she might change her mind.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1;  
Ivy's POV;

Alright. I think its kind of official to say: I hate my life. My mom is making us move to California. CALIFORNIA. Where all the stuck up celebs are. Ugh. Sorry. Let me introduce myself. I'm Ivy. Ivy Kentwell. Only child. Im 16 years old and i currently live in New York. As you read earlier, im moving to California. Turns out, my mom accepted this job and yeah. She didnt even tell me about us moving until it was like 2 days til moving day.  
It sucks. I hate being the new girl. Its so. . . . Awkward. Making new friends, new classes, new teachers, new enemies. I mean come on. Theres always going to be that one person that is going to hate your guts. So right now i'm packing up, looking at all the memories i made here in New York that im going to leave for a fresh start. I pack all the important stuff, clothes, electronics, books, the usual. I just wish i would stay here. New York is my home. I belong here, Not in California.  
I've already said goodbye to my friends and trust me, there werent much.  
"HONEY. GRAB YOUR STUFF. ITS TIME TO GO." I hear my mom scream from downstairs.  
"Coming!" I yell back.  
I grab my things and weirdly say goodbye to my room. I run downstairs and i see my mom is already in the car. Impatient much? Geez. Its like shes actually glad to leave this place. I slowly walk out and close the door behind me.  
"Bye, Little House. Ill miss you." I quickly whisper looking back at the house. I get in the car and then were off.

_Author's Note: Sorry its a bit short. But this is like the introduction. The Chapters will get longer starting with Chapter 3. _


	2. Chapter 2

My mom hates me. I noticed it a while ago. She's always getting mad at me for no apparent reason and is always ignoring me. Ever since my dad left when I was only a few months old, I feel like my mother has changed a lot. I know, how do I know that if I was a baby? Well, I'm not sure but I can feel that she changed. My mom must have been heartbroken. I mean, who wouldn't be? Your daughter has just been born and your one true love just lives you like that. One second he's there, the other he's gone. My dad doesn't even call anymore, I don't know how he looks like or how he sounds like. I've heard rumors that he's in Europe raising his own family now. But he could be dead for all I know.

The airplane trip was a pain. I had to sit in front of this kid who kept kicking my seat and I would have to tell him to stop every 5 seconds. He was very annoying. Anyway were here in California. The shops are wayyyyyyy bigger here in California, but I'm kind of a tomboy, so I hate shopping. I look around the streets and all you see are girls acting like wanna bees with their arms filled with shopping bags. Ugh. Whatever.

"Look honey, were here!" My mom said

Honey? Since when is my mom now calling me all these stupid nicknames. But I am impressed by the house she picked. It looks really big. Like extremely big.

"Here" My mom says while handing me the keys to the house. "Check it out."

I grab the keys and make my way to the front door. "Ok Ivy, This is going to be your new home for about 2 more years. Suck it up and just go with it." I tell myself before entering my new home. I place the key in the key hole and slowly turn the lock. My hold my breathe while entering. The house was beautiful. It was even bigger inside. The walls were painted light green and the house even had red spiral stairs. It looked awesome. I climb the stairs and go into the second floor. The floors were so shiny, they seemed like gold. I found a room with a double sided window and was huge. But I fell in love with the next bedroom. It had a balcony, a walk in closet, and big windows. It was. . . . me. I loved it.

"I knew you would like it." I turned around, finding my mother smiling at me. Why was she acting like this? Did she feel bad for me because I had to leave everything at New York.

"Well, you were right. I love it." I reply.

"Glad you do. Look honey, I know we haven't. . . gotten along these past few years, but I want you to know that I love you and I would do anything to make you happy."

"Anything?"

My mom smiled as I say that word.

"Including moving back to New York?" I say feeling a little hope.

My mom's smile suddenly fades. "Honey, we've talked about this on the plane. Were staying here and that's final!" My mom says getting a bit angry.

"Why are you trying to ruin my life! I hate you! Ugh!"

And when I finish that sentence I storm off out of the room

_Authors Note: Again, i know its really short. But starting with the next chapter, everything will be longer! Promise! _


	3. Chapter 3

Why does life always have to hit you when you feel down? Everyone attacks you for no apparent reason, just because you either look different, have different hobbies or interests, or the things you do. It's totally unfair, I come from experience. And that's exactly what happened today.

Days passed and my mom and I have already moved our things to our new home. It was just a matter of time before I had to go into my new school. My mom picked one of the "good" schools here. Great. I'm going to be in a room full of smart people. Ugh. But it was actually the opposite; I was in a room full of dumbasses that think they're smarter than everyone else but probably don't even know how to spell Revolution. It all started this morning.

I walk into this school that looks so much like a university. It even has an elevator! It's actually really cool. I walk around trying to find my way to the office. I pass by a classroom who has lanterns outside its door and has pictures of dragons on it. They were the color red and seemed to have candles in them. Coo-

"Sorry!" I scream as I fall down making books and papers fly to the ground.

"It's ok." A guy with blonde and hazel eyes says. He was kind of cute. I help him pick up the rest of his books and hand it back to him.

"Um. You okay?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." I say.

"I haven't seen you around here. You must be a new student. Need help finding your way around?" He asks while grabbing my schedule.

"Yeah, sure. My name is Ivy by the way. Ivy Kentwell." I smirk a bit. I hate saying my last name. It was just so unique or random. Like you never see a person with the last name of Ivy Kentwell, do you?

"Oh, nice to meet you Ivy. My name is Brandon Torre." He says while looking at me than back to my schedule. "Well, it looks like you have Biology first, just like me. Come on, follow me, it's this way."

As we make our way to the Biology room, I look around. I see all these new faces which I'm probably going to be seeing for the rest of the year. The classrooms were huge and I just want to get in the elevator, but it seems it's only used for Special Ed or kids with injuries. I feel like such an alien, all these kids seem like they have a talent or something special about them and I'm just here like, I love food!

"Here we are. Room 212. The Biology room." Brandon says as he opens the door for me.

"Ha. Thanks." I say as I slightly bow down to him and go in. I stop walking when everyone gets a sight of me. I HATE getting all the attention. I suddenly start to sweat, everyone was staring at me. But one girls glare got my attention. She was a blonde and her hair was curly. She had blue eyes, which made her look different than the other blondies. She was surrounded by a group of kids. They seemed to be the popular kids, as most of the girls were looking at their mirrors and putting on lip gloss or any kind of other make-up. The guys in the group were just sitting there, looking at the walls or ceiling. Some were talking about sports or how the cheerleaders looked hot in their uniforms. It made me sick. I hated being around the cool kids. They were just so cruel to everyone around them and it made my blood boil just thinking about them.

I whisper a 'thank you' to Brandon and look for an empty seat. After a few minutes walking around in circles I find a seat as far away from the populars as possible. I sit next to a brunette girl that had green eyes. That was a bit weird mix, if I do so say myself. I haven't really seen many brunette girls with green eyes before. But it did suit her, she was very pretty. She must have noticed me staring because she spoke up.

"Um hi." She spoke up a bit awkwardly.

"Hi." I respond. I didn't know why I didn't stop myself. "My name is Ivy Kentwell. I'm new." No, no, no, no, no. I didn't want any friends. I would just push them away. I was always stubborn and to everyone I met, I was rude. But not today. Today, I was determined to at least _try _to act nice for once. But I thought I would've have just said I simple hello and moved on. But no. I just had to start making up conversation.

"Nice to meet you, Ivy. My name is Jo Rodriguez. That guy over there is my bud, Max Guerro." She answered with a small smile. She seemed nice, someone that I wouldn't really make pleasant company with.

"Oh cool." I murmur. I look around and see the boy Jo was pointing at, whose name was Max I believe.

"Hey Jo-jo. Who's this?" Max nods his head towards me with a wink. I scoff. Wow. My first day and I'm already being hit on by a guy I just met.

"_This." _I reply with a pause and pointing at myself. "Is Ivy Kentwell. Someone who would probably punch you in less than 5 seconds if you stop staring at her boobs." I say forming a fist under the table.

"Oh sorry Ivy Kentwell. Was I being rude? Anyway I'm Max." He says with a sarcastic tone and handing out his hand so I could shake it. I roll my eyes.

"I know who you are. And I would prefer if I didn't touch you, pervert. Thanks." I say with a smile. He rolls his eyes and sits down in the seat behind me.

"Hey. At least you've made two friends already" Jo says with a smile. I smile back, even though I wouldn't really consider Max my friend but I'll accept it.

_Three. _I look around the room trying to find Brandon and find him settled on a chair with the populars and an arm around the blonde girl that glared at me when I came in.

No. Brandon can't be- He won't be- He's already a? Then everything clicks in my head. The girl Brandon has his arm around is his girlfriend and she was mad at me for walking with her boyfriend. And then I look away from the group and look straight at the board with just one thought in my head.

_Two. Brandon is a popular and not my friend. Just two friends. _

_Authors Note: Yes, yes. It is longer than the other previous chapters, but it is still a bit short. But hey! At least the chapters are getting longer. I promise you, these chapters will get wayyyy longer. I already had these 3 chapters saved on my computer for a long time now so i just did a few changes and uploaded them. But now that i will actually be writing the chapters again, i will be making them longer! _


End file.
